May's Problem
by JamieLovesDrew
Summary: Summary inside
1. Morning Starts

Me:Hey you guys I'm making a new story :D.

May:YAY :D.

Drew:Boooooo.

Me:*hits Drew in the head*

Drew:OW

Me:Now then, this time I'm gonna do a perfect job on this story :D.

Drew:Ya right.

Me:*Death glares*.

Drew:Never mind.

Me:Good boy.

May:Hehe, now then Jamie doesn't own ;D.

* * *

Summory

Hi I'm May Maple, and I'm a 17 year old girl. I live in New York, and it's fantastic here. I go to a school named, Petalberg High. It's really fantastic there. I have friends, there Dawn, Misty, Leaf, Ash, Paul...I dont know about him, but hes scary, and Kenny, and the last but not least, the jerk ass Drew. Drew is the aggronat boy in school, he thinks he is all that, but he isn't. He always teases me. Oh ya he even has his own fanclub. This girl named Brianna, is being a real beotch, you know why, here I'll tell you what she said to me, _'Stay away from Drew or I'm going to kill you.' _Like ok, I dont even like Drew, why would she even say that. Oh ya I forgot my family, I have a mom named Caroline, she's the best mother you can ever have, and my dad named Norman, oh my gosh, he's the worse dad ever, he never lets me date anyone. When I dated a guy, my dad would say this, _'get away from my daughter, she is a player and brakes boys hearts.'_ Ya you wouldn't like a dad like that haha. And my brother, oh ya he died when he was 4 he got raped by a 30 yr old man. When my brother Max died, I kept crying in my room everyday, but now my tears are dried up and gone, now I cant cry no more. Sad isn't it :(. Well on with my life.

* * *

May's POV/ In the morning.

_**Ring RING RING**_

"Mmmm, shut up alarm I dont want to get up," I said as I moaned under my soft red blanket. I always hate my alarm they always_ ring, _in you're perfect dream. I am not gonna tell you what I dreamed about. I then groaned again when my alarm rang again, I got up and shut it off. I went up to my dresser to look in the mirror. Yes I have a mirror on my dresser. I looked at my hair, it was gross. All knotted. Pfft I walked to the bathroom and opened my door, and went up to the shower I pulled my hand out and moved my hand to turn on the shower to warm. I grabbed a towel and put it on the sink. I removed my cloths, and hopped in the shower. After I was done washing myself I went out of the shower and grabbed the towel, and dryed myself.

I walked out of the bathroom, and went to my closet, and opened the left door. I scanned the shirts on the hangers, and I chose one. I grabbed it and put it on my bed. It was a black and white shirt, it was lose on the left shoulder so it would fall, so I had to get a white tank top to make it match and to make it go under. I went to my dresser and grabbed my undergarments, and I put them on. I opened up a door to my dresser, and I grabbed a light whit-ish blue-ish, skinny jeans with rips on them I slid them on, and I grabbed the shirts and pulled them on.

I went over to the mirror, and I grabbed a brush, and I slid the brush threw my brunette shiny hair. After I was done, I grabbed my blow dryer and blowed my hair. After I was done, I grabbed lip gloss, and put it on my lips. I dont really wear make-up only lip gloss. I grabbed my backpack, and I opened my door, and I ran downstairs. After I was downstairs, I looked at the clock and it was 7:16. Wow, I have 10 minutes left for the buss to come. I'll just eat breakfeast. I saw my Mom dressed in her suit for work, it was a black skirt, up to her knees, and a fancy shirt, and...My high heels. My mom likes to use my high heels alot.

"Good morning May," said my cheerful Mom, she was drinking her coffe like always. I walked up to the chair and I sat down.

"Morning, oh where's dad?" I grabbed the toast and I bit the crust off.

"He went to work."

"In the morning?" I asked as I grabbed my orange juice, and drank a sip of it.

Mom scratched her templets slowly, and went back to the question, "Ya, he had a important meeting with his friend."

"Why his friend, what about the meeting you know the boss thingy."

"He...Um has to talk to his friend about something for you and...a boy."

"A boy, but dad doesn't allo-"

"This time he has to-, well never mind I'll tell you when your back from school, ok?" Mom gave a strange look, I was concerd about what is gonna happen when I get back from school.

"Well, I got to go, bye mom." With that I grabbed my backpack, and I grabbed my black and white converse and I put them on my feet. I went straight for the door. And I ran to the bus sign where all the other people are at.

* * *

Sorry it was short, but next time it will be longer. I promise :]

Please R&R ;D


	2. Engaged!

Me:Ok so 1 person said that 'is this a forced marrige thing' and maybe or maybe not. NOT SPOILING. Oh but I already told the person thow so no going back xD.

May:Haha, yup well theres not really to talk about, so Dre-.

Drew:Sure, fine whatever. Jamie doesn't own.

* * *

School/ May's POV

I walked in the school like I didn't care. I saw some people looking at me, well people always look at me, and there talking about me like always. I hate rumors they spread all around school. You know who spreds them? Oh god you should know. It's the bitches of course. Oh crap here they come. I saw them looking at me. Then they started to whisper about me.

"May!"

I turned around and saw Misty and Dawn and Leaf.

"Hey you guys, guess what?" I looked at them with my annoyed face, they look worried so they just looked at me intill I said something.

"Guys?" I asked again they weren't even saying anything they were looking at me. Intill Misty said something.

"May, turn around." Said Misty still looking...at me?

I turned around and saw...Oh no, I saw Drew, he was with Brianna?

"Hey Maple." He was 5 feet away from me, so I just glared.

"Aww, Drewy your soo hot." Said the bitch Brianna, hugging Drew's arm.

"Uh, did I miss something here?" I asked weirdly, I looked at Brianna and she was glaring at me. So I just stayed a straight face bored.

"Mhm, Maple you missed alot, like hmm, oh ya you should have came. Me and Brianna, were taking care of your locker." he smirked and I just froze...What did he do to my locker..

"Bye bye, May." Brianna walked away from Drew, and left. Wait so she left Drew. Interesting...

"So Maple, you should see your locker, before it stinks up." Drew walked away, and I just got madder.

"May, calm down." Leaf put her hand on my shoulder.

"Ya May, just forget that jerk, you two will be a couple soon." All of my friends smiled at the word 'couple' and I just looked at them.

"WHAT, OH HELL NO!" I yelled, then I heard the bell rang. I said my good byes to my friends, and I left for class.

"Hmm, I didn't see Drew with Kenny, Paul, or Ash. They Must of be in class right now." I told myself. I went to my locker. I smelled it, it smelled like pudding.. Oh no he didn't. And I'm late for class..Great just great. My life sucks. Whats gonna happen now, be caught by the Principle.

"May, you should already be in class by now." I turned around and saw the Principle. Oh shit.

"Um, Drew pu-."

"Oh no, dont blame people May, its rude."

"But, but-"

"Come on May in my office." The Principle pointed to the office and I just sighed and walked.

* * *

At home (Im skipping the day at school, sorry)

I walked to my front door, and I picked up the key that was on the ground, and I unlocked the door, and dragged myself inside.

"Mom,Dad, I'm ho-" I stopped and looked at the three people sitting on my couch. And I saw 3 people with green hair. Witch means...Drew's Mom and Dad, and Drew sitting there.

"Uh, Mom, Dad, why are they here?" I asked as I walkd by my Mom and Dad.

"We need to talk to you, rememeber, I told you, about the things I said this morning." I nodded, and I walked to a open seat to sit.. whitch was by Drew of course.

"Okay, you want us to tell, or you to tell." Asked my parents to Drew's.

"All." They nodded and looked at Me.

"Huh?" I said, I looked at Drew and he was just being cool...

"You are getting engaged!" Said both of are parents.

"WHAT!" I said in horror.

"Yes, hunny, you are."

"Wait to who." I question I saw Drew get up and walked over by me, he had a...ring.

"Me...Will you marry May." He got down on one knee and looked at me with his emerald eyes.

"I CAN'T. I DISAPPROVE!"

"Hunny, you have to."

"BUT DAD!"

"Hunny, you have to. I'll tell you why you have to get engaged to Drew."

"Then tell me." I got up and went over by my Dad.

"You have to because, when the bill came it said, that we lost 3 grand. So now we have no money. So I talked to Drew's father. And asked if I could borrow some money. But he said that. Yes, but only if Drew can Mary your daughter. And May we need to pay for food and cloths. And you, you know that you were born weak. We need money to get you stronger you that right?"

"Ya, I guess, but..I dont love him.."

"I know, but please."

"F-fine," I sighed in defeated and my family just smiled.

"Great here." I looked at Drew and he slid a ruby ring on my ring finger. It was beautiful. It was sparkly. But I do hate getting engaged to a jerk.

"Well, now we got to go. See ya." Drew's family said there good byes, and I stopped Drew.

"Wait." I looked at him and he just rose his eyebrow.

"Dont even tell, anyone about this." He smirked and grabbed my hand, and left a rose on my hand, and he left out the door..

Oh sometimes he can be nice. But a jerk to. My life just got worse. I looked at the rose, and just smiled. I love roses.

* * *

Well, got to go, I'm tierd. So please R&R ;D


	3. Hurt

Me:OMG, YOU GUYS ARE GETTING ME PUMPED UP OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG O.M.G ;D!

May:Is she drunk?

Drew:I'm not sure.

Me:OMG I FEEL LIKE WRITTING FULL SPEED :D.

Drew:Then write.

Me:I am writing.

May and Drew:-.-.

Me:Hehe, anyway I dont own.

* * *

May's POV

Ring

ring

ring

"Urg."I got up from my bed, and I turned off my alarm. Oh god I had a weird dream, that I was gonna get married to Drew. But I felt something on my ring finger. I looked down and..

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." I looked scared, I have a ring. Oh my god that wasn't a dream. Holy crap. Wait, I looked at the rose that was sitting on my bed.

"Was I sleeping with it, well I didn't feel it." Oh crap that sounds wrong. (xD)

"MAY, WHAT WAS THAT." My dad barged in my room without knocking.

"Nothing, I just fell off my bed.." I lied I always have to look around, because if I look in someones eyes I get all nervous.

"Oh, well hurry up and get dressed for school." My dad left and I sighed. And just grabbed what I need for school.

I ran downstairs, and I didn't smell anything. No food. Aww, I'll just grab a apple. I went to the fridge, and and opened it and grabbed a apple. I closed the fridge. And I walked to the door. And left out the door.

* * *

I went in the school door, and saw posters of Romeo and Juliet. Aww thats cute. Pfftt I dont really want to be in that play it's really girly, and I hate romance.

I saw Drew talking to Ash and the others. And I saw Misty, Dawn, and Leaf. I went up to them.

"Uh...hey guys." I got all nervous since Drew was there.

"Hey May, something wrong?" Kenny was looking worried. I just stayed quiet for a minute.

"She probably doesn't feel good, so can you guys just leave us please." Drew said sweetly.

"Oh Drew, I didn't know you want to be so close to May." I glared at my friends and then they just left.

"Drew, since when did you become so nice to me?" I just looked at Drew like hes being weird today.

"Oh I didn't say I'm being nice. I just have to because you have to be my fiance."

"Uh, ok.." he smirked and walked away.

I sighed and went to my class. I went inside and saw Drew talking to Ash, and I just kept starring at him and still walking, but I bumped into someone.

"Watch it mudd head." I looked at the person I bumped into and it was Brianna.

"Well it's not my fault you were in my way pink bratt." I smriked and she just glared and she pushed me, and I fell. I saw everyone move torward us and made a circle around us.

"Fight,fight, fight!" Everyone yelled. I glared at Brianna, and got up and punched her in the stomache, and kicked her in the face. She dropped to her knee's, she was about to kick me but I dodged it and I grabbed a ruler and whipped her in the face. (Wooow xD)

I saw Drew looking at me and he had a worried face on him, but I turned around and saw Brianna holding a knife and she ran forward me. I couldn't can't I move. Brianna stabbed my arm.

"AHHHHHHH." I screemed out and I hit the floor. I grabbed the knife out of my arm. I hold on to my arm . It hurt really badly.

I saw Drew run to me and he ripped a pieace of his shirt off and removed my hand from my arm, and put the peice on my arm and tied it.

"Hahaha, May your so weak." Brianna smirked at walked away.

"Come on May, let's go to the nurse." I nodded and got up slowly and Drew helped me walked to the nurse's office.

* * *

Hehe hoped you enjoyed it. Now time to write Vampire Story ;D.

Please R&R


	4. Wish you were here

Me: T-T

May:T-T

Drew.

Ash:.

Me:WTF, where did you come from o.o.

Ash:Just now :D.

Me:., eh ok, I'm so sorry I didn't publish any chapters I;ve been so busy D;.

May:Jamie will finish VS after she is done with this one so be pationt, ty. :D

Ash and Drew: Jamie doesn't own anything

* * *

May's POV

Flash back

_I saw Drew run to me and he ripped a pieace of his shirt off and removed my hand from my arm, and put the peice on my arm and tied it._

_"Hahaha, May your so weak." Brianna smirked at walked away._

_"Come on May, let's go to the nurse." I nodded and got up slowly and Drew helped me walked to the nurse's office._

_

* * *

_Me and Drew were in the nurse's office and Drew grabbed a white bandage and he removed the piece of the ripped clothing, and he put some medical liquid on my arm. I winced as he rubbed it softly on my skin.

He blew on it and I blushed and looked away, and saw me blush and he smirked. He started to wrap the bandage around my arm and I looked at the white wall.

"All done, be right back I'm going to get you some ice," Drew got up and ran out of the room.

Max...I wish you were here, I thought. Oh there is a song called Wish you were here, I know it by heart I always sing it when I go by Max's grave, well I feel like singing it so here it goes.

Hey Monday Wish you were here (Please listen to it to tell how she is singing :D)

_Ohhh Oh, Ohhh Oh_

_Here's my heart in a postcard, darling_  
_Just one step from the edge_  
_Sleep alone and it's so hard, darling_  
_You're next to me in my head_

_But it's too late, too late to call_  
_Are you out there?_  
_Too late, too much to say_

_Wish you were here_  
_Wish you well_  
_If you'd only shared this hell_  
_But you leave, as stains are left on me_  
_I wish you, I wish you were here_  
_I wish you, I wish you were here_

_Ohhh Oh, Ohhh Oh_

_Here's my Hollywood ending calling_  
_Every day fades to black_  
_Sick and tired of pretending, darling_  
_That you'll ever come back_

_But it's too late, too late to call_  
_Are you out there?_  
_Too late, too much to say_

_Wish you were here_  
_Wish you well_  
_If you'd only shared this hell_  
_But you leave, as stains are left on me_  
_I wish you, I wish you were here_  
_I wish you, I wish you were here_

_You tell me that something_  
_Tore me down, down again_  
_I'm broken_  
_I'm frozen_

_Wish you were here_  
_Wish you well_  
_If you'd only shared this hell_  
_But you leave, as stains are left on me_

_Wish you were here_  
_Wish you well_  
_If you'd only shared this hell_  
_But you leave, as stains are left on me_  
_I wish you, I wish you were here_  
_I wish you, I wish you were here_

_Ohhh Oh, Ohhh Oh_

"Wow, that was amazing," I whipped around and I saw Drew clapping and smiling.

"S-shut up," I said as I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Here," Drew handed me ice and I grabbed it and I slowly put the ice on my arm.

"You should try out for romeo and juliet singer," Drew said as he sat next to me.

"Um, I'm not sure," I said as I looked at my arm.

"Just try, you are a good singer, and the auditions are next week, so your arm will get better," Drew put his hand on my shoulder and I looked at his emerald eyes.

I saw him staring at my eyes also, I was like in a trance my head feels like it's moving on its own, as distance was close I could feel is hot breath on my lips and I started to close my eyes and-

"MAY!" I heard a yell I opened my eyes and I quickly got up and I saw a look in Drew's eyes and he look..disappointed?

* * *

Hehe, next up VS hehe, Please R&R. ;D


	5. Chapter 5

I'm totally sorry for the late update, I've been so busy for school and hw. GRRR i hate them. I wish school neva existed D;. Well I guess it had to be real..Anyways ima being writing.

* * *

May's POV

Sigh, I'm at home sitting on my bed texting Misty. Then Drew suddenly popped up in my head. I flustered a little and I felt a vibrate next to me and I looked down at my cellphone and it said, 'new message from Misty.' I sighed and picked up my cell and started to read the message.

**To: May,**

**Hey May, omg Ash is so annoying, I'm like with him right now,**

**And he's being a total dork -.-.**

**From: Misty (8:52pm)**

I giggled after I read it, I wonder why Ash is with her, I'll ask.

**To:Misty**

**Haha, why is Ash with you right now o.O?**

**From: May (8:53pm)**

I stood up and went to the bathroom and looked in my clear mirror. I smiled and I felt my cellphone vibrate and I didn't answer it I just stared at myself dazing at my eyes. Then I started to think about Drew. I dont know why, but Drew has the most beautiful eyes I ever laid eye's on. But he can still be a jerk. But yesterday, he helped me out..I should thank him tomorrow morning with some chocolate chip cookies. I nodded and I left my bathroom and I went downstairs completely forgetting bout a new message on my cellphone. I went in my kitchen and I opened the fridge and grabbed cookies and I closed the fridge with my left foot.

I went to the counter and put down the cookies and I went to the oven and put the timer up to 1 hr. I opened the oven door, and I grabbed the cookie dough and I put it on a pan, and I went to the oven door and placed then on the rough metal bar that was to be placed for food to be cooked. I closed the oven door and I pressed the start button. I smiled and I went upstairs and I went inside my room, I went to my bathroom and I grabbed a towel and I placed it on the rack and I went to the shower and turned on the water and I began stripping and went inside the tube as I feel like water hitting my body.

After I was done I turned off the water and went out of the shower and I grabbed my white towel and put it on and I grabbed my dirty cloths and went outside my bathroom, and I put my dirty cloths in my hamper. I went to my new white closet that I got my grandma and I grabbed a blue tank top that had a picture of a frog on it. Then I grabbed black shorts, and I went to the lower side of my closet and opened up the cab nit and took my undergarments and put them to the side. I took off my towel and began dressing myself.

After I was done I went to the bathroom and I grabbed a brush by the toothpaste and started to brush my wet hair. I grabbed a pony tail and I started to tie it in a bun and I put down my brush and I grabbed my tooth brush and tooth paste and squirted tooth paste on my tooth brush and I placed my tooth paste down and I put a tiny water on my toothbrush that had toothpaste on it, and I began brushing my teeth.

After I was done I washed the toothbrush and set it down. I went out of my bathroom and my room and went straight forward the kitchen and looked at the timer from the oven and it said 1 minute. I sighed and I jumped on the counter and waited...

_'DING,'_

I looked at the oven and it seemed done. I jumped off the counter and opened up the oven door and I looked at the cookies and they looked done. I smiled and I grabbed the oven mitts, and I put them on and grabbed the pan that had the cookies on it and placed it at the spot I was sitting on. I grabbed 2 bags and closed the oven door and took off the mitts, and and I began grabbing the cookies and putting them in the 2 bags. They were a lil hot so I was like wincing a little.

After I was done I smiled and I put down the cookies on the counter and I walked to the fridge and opened it and I went but he 2 nags of cookies and I walked to the fridge again and put them on a clear spot and I closed the fridge.

I went back upstairs to my room and I took my phone and looked at my massage from Misty.

**To: May**

**Well, he wanted to go to the icecream parlor with me so i agreed e.e.**

**From: Misty (8:53 pm)**

I sighed after I read it and I went to the corner of my room to my black charger and I placed the edge of the charger and placed it in the 2 wholes that wad on the wall. I plugged in the charger in my phone and I walked to my bed, I lift up the covers and and went inside and covered myself up with my blankets and went off to sleep.

* * *

In the Morning.

I suddenly woken up I went out of my bed and I looked at my clock and it said 7:08 am. I smiled,'Yes I still have time, hehe.' I went to my dresser and took a green tanktop and blue skinny jeans. I pulled out my undergarments from the lower part of the closet. And I got dressed. I went to the bathroom and grabbed a brush and began brushing my silky brunette hair.

I then heard some yelling downstairs. I slowly put down my brush and slowly walked out my bathroom and I walked out my room.. I walked up to the railing that was in the hallways upstairs and saw my Mom and Dad arguing..

"NO, NORMAN, I TOLD YOU TO PAY THE BILLS, AND YOU DIDN'T, NOW WHAT DO WE DO. WE ARE SCREWED." Yelled my Mom as she looked like here face was bout to explode.

"WELL, I TOLD YOU PAY IT, BUT YOU DIDN'T." I saw Dad push my Mom and I gasped. But I didn't know thet could of heard me.

"May..." I heard my Dad. I started to cry and I ran to my room and I grabbed my backpack, and my white and black converse and pulled them on, and I went to my window and opened it and I looked below and saw a clear view of grass and took a breath and jumped out the window. I landed perfectly on my feet and I smiled. I ran all the way to school. I turned my head back to the house and saw my Dad looking at me. I turned my head back and ran faster.

* * *

All done hoped you enjoyed it :3 pls R&R.


End file.
